


Young Justice ~ Gay Edition

by The80sAndGlitter



Category: IT (2017), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman!!!!!, Ben as Robin (A true awkward boi), Ben has a Bat-dad, Bev as Zutana (a true badass w/ less rapey daddy issues), Bill as Superboy (but with slightly less rage and all the friend making), Eddie as Artemis (the sass queen), Eddie has a sister, F/M, M/M, Mike as Aqua lad (because I want him to be the leader), Mikey needs more love, Richie Ben N Mike are BFFs, Richie and Eddie centric, Richie as Kid Flash (iconic memester), Richie doesn’t die, SO MANY SUPER HERO DADS, Stan as Miss Martian (but a boy that is less dumb lol), slow burn but I speed it up, we ignore all but the first season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The80sAndGlitter/pseuds/The80sAndGlitter
Summary: This is what Wikipedia says:The series follows the lives of teenage superheroes and sidekicks who are members of a fictional covert operation group referred to simply as 'the team'. Young Justice is essentially a young counterpart to the famous adult team, the Justice League. The show corresponds to the present time of our world, a time period Vietti has called "a new age of heroes".I say:A bunch of angsty teens with super powers being gay.





	1. Independence Day pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> However, I will provide some much needed context for those who haven’t watched Young Justice. It starts out with Richie (Kid Flash), Ben (Robin), and Mike (Aqualad). Speedy/Roy, Green Arrow’s first “apprentice” or clone but better as I like to say, is also their close friend, however, he is a Big Boy™ and decides to go SoLo. So my main bros go try to do super hero shit even though their totally straight super hero dads say no. Then they meet Billy boi (Superboy) and he has anger issues but we love him. Then Martian Man Hunter (a good boi) is like YO I GOTS A PERSON TO JOIN ALL Y’ALL’S TEAM! And gives them Stan (Mr. Martian???). This will be a couple chapters in. After that, Green Arrow’s like I’ve got this totally legit nephew who can be your archer dude. And he’s like here Eddie ( Artemis because fuck gender norms, Artemis can be a guy). Bev (Zutana) will become part of a group but it will take even longer. And since we are ignoring the second season SPOILERS Ben and Bev will stay together and Richie NEVER dies. I hope this doesn’t spoil the story just kinda wanted to give some background. Also Zutana is Bev’s superhero name in this instead of her actual name like in the show.

Ben loves being a sidekick, okay it’s not the best but he does love his adopted bat-dad and though a little grumpy, working out on the field with him is amazing. 

It’s also extremely exhausting, he went from an adorable round faced boy to a muscular athlete with a slight case of baby fat. However, thanks to his millionaire father, he is not only an absolute Chad (I’m sorry) but a child genius, though he was that before the fancy private school. 

Ben has done numerous things in the past that have warranted the statement “best day of my life”, he truly believes this is the actual best day of his life as in the day he finally goes from idiotic child and weak sidekick to respected son and superhero of equal status, at least in his father’s eyes.

His reminiscing is cut short by the shout of his bat-dad to “watch out” as freeze was getting a little attention starved.

He attempts to taunt claiming himself to be underwhelmed, Ben though, Ben is completely ignoring him, instead listening to Batman brief him on the plan.

“Hey, um, are we almost done, I don’t want to be late.” Ben asks trying not to seem impatient though he is wildly so. 

The Billiam chuckles pointing is Ice-shooting gun at the Boy Wonder, on for Batman to appear behind him.

“Almost done calm down, you know the Flashes will always be later.” Batman chuckles back.

Though Batman has opened up to his adopted son much more, moments of such humor were nearly impossible to come by and Ben was so startled he just barley dodged the attacks from the fight he was still neglecting.

He knew that he needed to help if he wanted to be done so with new motivation under his belt and another father-son moment to replay when he was alone, Ben swung into action once again.

~~~~~~~~~

Mike was also excited though his calm demeanor would never show it. Finally being able to sit in on a meeting with THE Justice League was actually the best thing to ever happen to him. 

Unlike Ben and Richie, he had no connection to Aqua-man other that he was Mike’s king and he served him with as much loyalty as possible. 

It was because of this loyalty, paired with his level headedness, fighting ability, and kind heart that gave him a place as Aqua-man’s right hand man and “son he never had”. Though Aqua-man would never want to fight without Mike, Mike was still desperate to prove he deserved his place on dry land, and now that was finally happening.

As their battle with some ice bitch continued, they talked as it was a mediocre threat.  
“Aren’t you excited?” Aqua man questioned.

“Of course, I’m just focusing on the task at hand.” (Insert Wyatt saying that here) He was trying even harder to beat her so he could finally get going, he was getting a little impatient.

It was hard for him to wait.It was an amazing opportunity and the best part was is he would be doing it with his best and closest friends. All had talked the night before speculating on what this could mean. Richie hopes they were becoming part of the Justice League, Ben said that their powers weren’t needed there and they would be forming their own league. Mike thought it meant being included in missions more, which wasn’t as much as he wanted but he would never complain, even that was a step forward.

Roy snorted, “Are you kidding me, they’ll just take us on a cutesy little tour, talk about absolutely nothing in the meeting, baby us, and then we’ll be back to our regularly scheduled program.”

Richie and Ben both glanced down, embarrassed. Roy seemed to realize his mistake and glanced at Mike apologetically before saying in a kinder voice,  
“Hey, maybe something will come of it, I just don’t want you kids to get your hopes up and get all mopey in me.”

Both perked up and Mike smiles at Roy. Richie and Ben, but Richie especially absolutely idolized Roy. He was the oldest and in their minds, the coolest. Hell, even Mike adores him. They trusted each other and looked out for one another.

~~~~~~~~

Smol angry Roy segment for y’all to enjoy 

Junior (another Ice Boi) continues to taunt them annoying the shit out of Roy, he just wouldn’t shut up!

It fucking sucked. Not fighting Junior, though annoying he was a low level threat, but being included in the meeting supposedly. Okay it seems dumb, Roy is finally being allowed to the the sUpEr sEcReT part of the Hall of Justice and listen to adults gossip - like hasn’t heard enough of that. But after years of being an amazing sidekick with no reward other than the occasional good job is getting to him. 

He knows that for the others it makes sense, they aren’t adults they can’t become part of the team until they are, but Roy IS! He is a fully grown man at least he’s pretty sure 18 means adult. Maybe it doesn’t because he’s still getting grouped in with the super dad’s kids. 

Not that he doesn’t love the fuckers. They’re his best friends and though Bens just turned 15 and Richie bordering 17, Mike is not far behind Roy himself and he feels like the conversations he has with them are often more adult than the ones he has with actual adults. 

He would be happy if they all leveled up together, hopefully they’re just waiting for them all to be of age. It sure as hell doesn’t feel like it.  
Green Arrow the notices Roy sulking and decides it is time to pull Speedy out of his brooding and to the Hall of Justice, teasing him the whole way.

~~~~~~~~~

Richie is HYPED MAN. He would be bouncing off the mother fucking WALLS if he wasn’t super super busy. 

He’s kind of not paying attention though, he’s got this internal monologue just going in his head talking about how fucking awesome this is gonna be. He knows his expectations are WAY too high, but hey, can’t a boy dream.  
His uncle is calling to him now, some thing about Captain Cold’s (the love of my life ❤️❤️❤️) gun.

“Huh, what?” Richie asks, finally tuning in.

Barry chuckles , “Distracted today kid.” 

And though Richie hates being called a kid - HE CAN DRIVE FOR FUCKS SAKE- he still answers grinning cause, man his uncle is one cool dude. (I think Barry is actually his brother in law in some version but in this he is Kid Flash’s uncle)

“Yeah, sorry, just super excited.” Richie say sheepishly, knocking Cold’s gun out of his hands while Barry swoops in and ties him up. 

“C’mon, hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Richie groans as Flash starts to taunt the finally sedated criminal.

“Alright, alright!” Barry grins, “I’m coming!”  
Richie is already speeding ahead, Barry close behind.

“We’re gonna be late because of you and your stupid puns.” Richie grumbles over the intercom. “You always y’all to everyone there, the criminal, bystanders, the police and I’m not having that today.”

“As if you don’t do the same thing, you’re even worse than me.” Flash teases back. 

Richie groans and rolls his eyes, trying to speed away from his uncle. Sometimes working with family sucks. 

As they arrive at the Hall, Richie sees everyone gathered on a hill over looking it.  
“See!” He cries angrily. “We are the fastest shit around and we are STILL the last ones here!”


	2. Independence Day pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were expecting more than a tour but they were sorely disappointed and their friend got upset. :/
> 
> SUPER SHORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar was absolute shit in the first chapter and I keep on trying to fix it. This means a bit more has been added, you don’t have reread that but it makes things easier to understand cause my ass is shit at writing.
> 
> Also: This is kind of told from Richie’s point of view, it is largely Roy/Speedy getting angry and doesn’t really feature Richie, Ben, and Mike. This is because is part of the catalyst for Young Justice and provides some helpful background without me awkwardly explaining it.

As they walk towards the hall fans and paparazzi surround them. 

One cries out, “Look there’s Flash jr!”

“No that’s Speedy you moron!” Another shouts.

“Actually Speedy is Green Arrow’s sidekick.” Screams some dude.

“That’s dumb!” Groans the first.

“Have all the sidekicks ever been in the same place before.”Richie wonder aloud. Obviously they have but only in private as their secret identities.

“Don’t call us sidekicks, not after today.” Roy says in a slightly angry tone. 

“Sorry, just a little over whelmed.” Richie apologizes.

Ben says “Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why can’t anyone ever just be whelmed?”

They are met with gigantic statues of the Justice League towering over them, imposing and powerful. 

“Oh, maybe that’s why.” Ben says meekly.  
Martian Man Hunter and Red Tornado appear before them and greet each of them causing Richie and Ben to high five as it means they know who they are.

They are lead through several rooms all unsurprising and unfortunately for Ben, very underwhelming. They are however, given unlimited access to their gym, fully stocked galley, and their library not that any of the are that excited about this be information.

They enter the library and Richie and Ben and Mike flop down onto chair, well Mike sits down politely and Roy remains standing.

As soon as they are seated, Batman turns to the stating they need to have a “quick debrief” on the “coincidence” of four ice villains attacking in the same day.

Richie sits up as an eye like in front of Jabba the Hutt’s palace pops out and scans each of the supers.  
“Recognized Batman: 02, Aquaman: 06, Flash: 04, Green Arrow: 08, Martian Man Hunter: 07, Red Tornado: 16.” 

The door opens, “That’s it!” Speedy cries, coming up behind them having already expected this but still upset. “You promised us a real look inside. Not some glorified backstage past.”

Aquaman turns to him and says, “It’s a first step, you’ve been given access many wish they had.”

“Oh really.” Roy growls, gesturing to the people above looking through glass at them while taking pictures. “Who cares which side of the glass we’re on.”

“Roy, you just need to be patient.” Green Arrow soothes.

“What I need is respect.” He turns to his friends, “They’re treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this.”

Ben, Richie, and Mike all glance at each other hesitantly. Roy seems to sense their uneasiness and slumps slightly.  
“Your kidding right? You playing their game! Today was supposed to be THE DAY! Step one in becoming full fledged member of the league.” 

“Well sure,” Ben responds gently.

“But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?” Richie says, confused.

“Except the hall isn’t the leagues real HQ!” Roy states getting more frustrated by the minuet. The boys sit up, shocked at this new information and Roy continues, “I bet they never told you it’s just a false front for tourists and pit stop to catch (insert high tech name here - I think it’s spelled zetabeam???) teleporter tubes to the real place, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.”

With Roy’s rant finished, Green Arrow glances back sheepishly at Batman who crosses his arms and gives him a stern Bat-dad look.

“I know we couldn’t tell them but I though we could make an exception?” Batman narrows his eyes, “or not...” Green Arrow frowns.

Aquaman steps towards Speedy, “You are not helping you’re cause here, son, stand down.”

“Or what, you’ll send me to my room.” Roy taunts, “And I’m not your son, I’m not even his.” He says gesturing at Green Arrow. “I thought I was his partner, but not anymore.” 

He flings his yellow Robin Hood style hat to the ground while Richie, Ben, and Mike stare at him in shock and horror. Richie feel sick crawling up his throat as he watches the coolest guy he knows give up.

He moves toward the door fists clenched, but as he passes the three boys they stand as Roy says, “Guess they were right about you three,” His voice changes to a low growl, “You’re not ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to include their familial relationships more because the tv show didn’t really have that and I love bat-dad! And thank you a million times for the support!


	3. Independence Day pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Mike, and Ben decide to explore a little thingy because loop holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little about Mike’s powers, he has what is called hard-water manipulation. He can make a speed or knives or a platform out of water and it actually harm someone. This ability is shared between him and Aquaman’s wife. He also can breathe underwater and withstand high water pressures.

Almost as soon as Roy leaves, Superman appears on the once black tv.  
“Superman to Justice League, there’s been an explosion at project Cadmus. It’s on fire.” Superman says stoically.

“I’ve had my suspicions about Cadmus.” Batman growls in normal brooding Batman fashion. “This May be the perfect opportunity to-“

“Zutara to Justice League, (unintelligible name) is using the amulet of aten (I’m sorry I can’t really understand what he is saying here) to block out the sun requesting full league response.” (Zutara is a magic man kinda guy, he casts spells and stuff and dresses like a magician to be cute)

“Superman?” Batman asks cause there’s also Cadmus and Batman wants to investigate.

“It’s just a small fire.” He responds. “Local authorities have it under control.” 

“In that case, Cadmus can wait.” Batman states, proceeding to summon the league members to assist Zutara. 

Ben decides to approach his father, Richie and Mike following close behind. Batman turns to them, “Stay put.”

“What, why!” Ben says incredulously.

“This is a league mission.” Aquaman states.

“You’re not fully trained.” Claims Flash.

“Since when!” Cries Richie flings his arms in the air, clearly exasperated.

“I meant you trained to work as part of the Justice league.”

“There will be other missions, when your ready.” Aquaman assures them.

“But for now,” Batman says, glaring at them, “Stay. Put.”

They walk away, Green Arrow turning to Marian Man Hunter, “Glad you didn’t bring you know who?”

“Indeed.” He replies and the follow Batman, Aquaman And Flash.

Red Tornado lingers for a moment watching the angry teenagers before turning and leaving himself.

As the last of them disappear through the door marked Justice League member only, Richie lets out an exasperated sigh.

“When we’re ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat use like - like sidekicks!” He cries, flailing his arms in the air before turning to Mike who had been watching him stoically.

Mike himself feels the same way and expresses this out loud. “He was my mentor and my king, I thought he trusted me.” However, his stomach is sinking as he feels this is proving his worst fears.

“Trust!” Richie exclaims, still upset, “They don’t even trust us with the basics! They just so happened to neglect to tell us they’ve got a secret HQ IN SPACE!”

Mike glanced down the wound stinging more. He knows Richie doesn’t mean to hurt him, although brilliant, Richie is far from emotionally smart.

“What else aren’t they telling use?” Mike is starting to feel as though there is much more they are being lied to about.

Ben finally joins the angry rant/conversation, “I have a better question, why didn’t we leave with Speedy?”

Both Richie and Mike slouch but Mike is getting curious and he feels their distrust of third mentors has to wait, “What is, Project Cadmus?”

“I don’t know.” Ben replies, “But I can find out.” He grins moving toward the computer connected to the TV.

He types something in and the computer blares out “Access denied.” Ben chuckles and keeps typing as dukes start to appear on the screen.

“Woah,” Richie breathes, “How are you doing that?”

“It has the same system as the BatCave.” Ben replies.

Information starts to appear in screen and Ben reads it aloud to the other two, “Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC, that’s all there is.” He says glancing at Mike, “But if Batman’s suspicious, maybe we should investigate.” He says slyly, turning to Richie.

“Solve their case before they do,” Mike mulls it over, “It would be poetic justice.” He agrees.

“Hey,” Ben grins, nudging Richie, “They’re all about justice.”

Mike sighs feeling guilty, “But they said to stay put.”

“For the blocking out the sun mission, not this.” Richie intervenes before Mike can get too worried.

“You agree?” Says Ben grinning at Richie. 

Richie grins and places both hands on his shoulders and says, “If your going, I’m going.” With as much sincerity as the jokester could offer.

“Just like that, we’re a team on a mission?” Mike questions.

“We didn’t come here for a play date.” Richie sasses back grin turning into a full fledged smirk.

~~~~~~~~

Sirens blare as the fire rages on, Richie speeding ahead of the other two, running up this side of Cadmus’ building, grabbing two falling scientists and placing the on top of the roof before slipping and falling until he is able to grasp a window ledge.

“Look it’s Boy Flash!” a firefighter below yells, pointing up at him.

“It’s Kid Flash! How is that so hard to remember!” sighs Richie still gripping tightly onto the edge.

Below, Ben and Mike arrive both taking in the predicament of their friend.

“Why does he always have to run ahead?” Mike asks Ben, exasperated, “We need to make a plan.” He turns to find the Boy Wonder gone, swinging up to the window to help pull Richie in.

Mike sighs before turns to firemen still blasting the burning building with their hose, “I need to borrow that.” He says using a special holster style machine strapped to his back to take some of the water to make a platform. He proceeds to propel himself up to the roof to bring the trapped scientists down, jumping off before they land into the same window his friends entered.

“Thanks the help back there.” He dead pans glaring at Ben, who is typing away at a Cadmus computer and Richie who replies.

“Eh, you had it covered.”

“Besides,” Ben continues, “We’re here to investigate.”

Mike starts to move down the hall, he hears a beep to his left and sees the doors of an elevator closing, the silhouette of a strange horned man behind them. 

Richie and Ben come running up behind him, Richie saying, “The elevator should be locked down.”

Ben runs forward and states,”This is worth.” Before pulling out a high tech computer on his watch, “Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator, it doesn’t belong in a two story building like this.”

“Neither does what was in it.” Mike says, stepping forward to pry the elevator doors open.

“And that’s why they need an express elevator.” Richie mutters, stepping forward to look at what appears to be an endless drop of at least 50 floors.


	4. Independence Day pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Ben, and Mike discover some of the secrets of Cadmus and we get to know something they don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! I tried to make it longer since I haven’t updated in a while. I started working as a CIT so my week days are busier.

Ben steps in front of Richie, raising his arm upwards to shoot a grappling hook which latches into the ceiling. He then proceeds to descend the rope down the impossibly long elevator shaft. Richie and Mike grab onto the rope and begins to climb down it as well.

The whirring of the metal rope unraveling from its holder stops and Ben says, “I’m at the end of my rope.” He still hangs in the air with no bottom to the shaft in sight.

Ben swings backwards then forwards launching himself toward the elevator doors that lead to where the rope ended. Richie and Mike do the same as Ben bypasses the security.

As soon as Ben gives the go ahead, Mike pries open the elevator doors. They step forward to reveal a long hallway lined with strange pods and bathed in red light.

“Welcome to Project Cadmus.” Richie gestures sarcastically at the creepy scene. He then proceeds to run forward at top Flash speed towards the end of the hall.

“Richie, wait!” Mike cries but it too late as Richie skids to a halt rolling under the feet of gigantic monsters. He rolls over to see the snarling face of it, complete with a fanged over-bite, horns, and glowing red eyes. It lifts it foot and brings it down on Richie.

At the last second, Richie rolls out of the way. Letting out a sigh of relief he zips back toward Ben and Mike and they all stand and watch as a a long line of these ginormous monsters parade past. 

Richie notices one has a tiny white humanoid creature with red detailing and little horns perched on one of the beasts. It’s horns glow and Richie says sarcastically, “Oh no! Nothing odd could possibly be going on here!”

They all stare at the procession as it comes to an end, all of them in shock.

~~~~~~

In a lab in another floor, a Cadmus scientist works under lamp light. Surrounding him are malformed creatures curled in strange tube like containers all glowing green.

He pulls a liquid, most likely blood from a dish and injects it is to a tube housing and blue crystal inside. The crystal disintegrates, leaving a glowing blue liquid behind.

The man grins at his creation a man with a gold helmet clad in navy blue walks up behind him. “Dr. Desmond.” The man says in a clear voice.

“Tell me guardian,” the scientist replies gruffly, “What part of no interruptions did you not understand?”

He takes the tube full of glowing blue liquid and places it in a metal tube with the number 13 and the word blockbuster printed on it, there are more glowing blue tubes inside it and more metal tubes surrounding it.

“A genome on sub-level 26 reported 3 intruders.” Guardian replies smoothly, he himself carrying a genome perched on his shoulder.

Desmond sighs, “Did I miss a perimeter breach alert.”

“No,” Guardian says slowly, patience clearly waning.

“Then the genome’s confused! Whatever might occur in our facility above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in DC!” He turns back to his work.

“And it’s my job to keep it that way.”

“Fine take a squad!” The Doctor shouts.

The blue humanoid Mike spotted in the elevator approaches, arms clasped, “Might I recommend Guardian leave his genome behind, if violence should occur...” his voice is deep and resonates within his throat.

“The little guy would be in my way.” Guardian agrees.

“No!” Desmond cries turning back to face them. “The advantage of instant telepathic communication out weighs other concerns.” He states firmly, moving a hand under his own genome’s head which nuzzles into him, purring in a clipped sort of way.

Desmond’s genome’s horns glow and so does Guardian’s genome’s. Guardian’s expressions wipes away and he stares blankly, “ I need my genome with me at all times.”

Guardian bows and leave and Desmond turns back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~

The lock on the door flashes from red to green, opening the door Ben was hacking to reveal another huge room that shouldn’t be in a small lab like Cadmus.

“Okay..... I’m officially whelmed.” Ben states looking at the walls lined with glowing blue tubes, each with their own strange creature inside.

In the center is a crackling blue light, the creatures in these tubes seem alive and all seem aware of the presence of new people. The creatures are not humanoid but rather large firefly looking creatures, they crackle and glow like they are creating electricity. Almost like they are gigantic batteries.

“So this is how they hide this place from the world.” Richie says dumbfounded. “The real Cadmus isn’t on the grid, it generates its own power with these... things, it must be what their bred for.” He trials off a little at the end, processing his realization.

“Even the name is a clue.” Mike continues, “The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth.”

“And this Cadmus creates new life too.” Ben jumps in, “Let’s fund our why.” He says moving toward the computer underneath the light and plugging into it.

“They call the Genomorphs.” He says clicking through them.

“Woah look at the stats on these things!” Richie exclaims as he peers over Ben’s shoulder.

“Super strength, telepathy, razor claws.” Ben lists off. “These are living weapons!”


	5. Independence Day pt.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh boy, it’s Billy-boi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been 4 months since my last update but my streaming service for Young Justice stopped working and I only remember the basic plot for each episode. Thankfully I found a way to watch it now so I hopefully will be able to upload more often.

Ben continues to skim through data, “There’s something else, Project KR.”

“What’s that?” Mike wonders aloud 

Ben groans, “Good question, unfortunately the file is triple encrypted so I won’t be able to tell for a while.” 

Ben continues to type hurriedly but there’s a shout behind them, “Don’t move.”

Guardian comes rushing in followed by five or more Genomes. He stops short “Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin?”

“At least he got our names right.” Mutters Richie, he turns to Guardian, “Sup, who are you?”

“I know you,” Mike says quietly, “ You’re the superhero Guardian.”

“If you’re a superhero then are you helping Cadmus?” Richie asked, clearly suspicious.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why are you helping them create super species that eMate weapons.”

Weapons? What do you me-“ The Genome whose perched on the Guardian’s shoulders turns toward him, horns glowing.

“Ahh, my head.” The Guardian winces before righting righting himself, “Get them!” He cries.

The Genomes rush forward, Aqualad and Kid Flash moving to attack as Robin throws down a smile bomb, shoots his grappling hook up onto a beam and swings away.

Mike and Richie fling Genomes across the room, Mike himself getting launched as Guardian comes up to attack him, gripping his arms, allowing Mike to send and electric shock through the water wrapped around his arms, which flings Guardian and his Genome back.

Richie and Mike rush to meet Ben who is busy opening the elevator.

“Nice if you to join me.” He snarks.

“Nice of you to ditch us.” Richie snarks back.

The elevator opens and they step in, the doors closing just in time to block the onslaught of angry Genomes.

“Where are we going?” Richie asks as the elevator starts moving downwards.

“To sub level 52 where project KR is.”

“Cool.” Richie says, nodding, “Cool, cool, cool, cool.”

The elevator door opens revealing strangely curved hallways the way looking like the inside of veins in human bodies, Richie shudders.

Richie and Ben take off running while Mike just sighs and follows behind.

“Which way?”

Richie wrinkles his nose, “Good question, creepy hallway one or two?”

“Halt!” Someone cries, they whip around to see the blue humanoid creature whose horns glow as he begins levitating and flinging barrels at the boys, which explode on impact. 

Richie, Ben, and Mike take off running though creepy red hallways, followed by the Guardian as he emerges from the elevator with his Genomes.

“They are headed for project KR!” The horned scientist cries as Guardian passes by.

A heaving mechanical door made of steel slides closed slowly, emerging from it is a small female scientist. Richie speeds toward sending the both sprawling. Richie looks at the door and sees it labeled Project KR. Looking up he sees Ben and Mike running toward. They won’t make it in time, Richie looks around desperately.  
He spots an empty canister of some kind and blocks the door from closing, allowing Mike and Ben to step through before stepping in himself. 

Mike kicks the canister out of the way so the door closes. 

“I disabled the door we’re safe.” Ben states.

“We’re also trapped.” Mike says eyebrows raised.

“Uhhhh guys,” Richie says, voice anxious, “I think you might want to see this.”

Richie presses a button to reveal a glowing life support tube. Inside is what appears to be a boy around their age with reddish brown hair who is deeply asleep. However, what is most interesting about him is his bright white body suit with the Superman logo emblazoned in the chest.


	6. Independence Day pt.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fighting and stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted with a reasonable distance between this and my previous post! Let’s hope that continues!

Richie walks closer to the tube, inspecting the logo infused into it, “Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton!” 

“He might be a clone, Robin hack in.” Mike stats smoothly.

“On it!” Ben plugs into the control panel Richie used to activate the lights.

He begins to read out the stats “Weapon Designation: Superboy  
Clone force grown in 16 weeks!  
From DNA acquired from Superman.” Ben exclaims eyes widening.

“More like stolen from Superman, there is no way the big guy knows about this,” Richie states.

“He has a solar suit that allows him to soak up Earth’s yellow sun 24/7!”

“And these creatures?” Mike points to three of the small genomes like the one Guardian has that reside above Superboy.

“Genomorph gnomes, They’re telepathic and force-feeding him an education.”

“And we can guess what else,” Richie says, voice uncharacteristically soft, “They’re making a slave out of what is essentially Superman’s son.”

“Now is when we contact the League.” Mike states, firmly as he reaches down to press the A on his belt, Richie an Ben doing the same to contact there respective mentors.

Mike’s belt glows but nothing happens, “No signal.” Ben sighs.

“We’re in too deep, literally.” Richie grins, but he looks worried.

——————————————————————————————

On the other side of the door, genomes wait as Guardian and one of the scientists attempt to open the door. Panting can be heard behind them, growing louder as Desmond appears around a corner.

“They’re still in there with the weapon!” He cries.

Guardian turns to him, “unfortunately they are.” 

“Well do something!” He whips around to face the horned scientist, “Use your telekinesis!”

“Believe me I have tried.” The scientist replies calmly.

“This is an utter disaster!” He says rushing towards Guardian, “Get some Getrolls down here to force the door open.”

“They’re already on there way.” 

“You do realize once we get the door open we can’t ever let them leave.” Desmond says

“But these aren’t just some “meddling kids” we don’t want to be on the wrong side of the Justice League.” Guardian points out.

“It’s better than being on the bad side of the Cadmus Board of Directors.” Desmond deadpans.

Desmond shifts his gaze to the Genome perched on Guardian’s shoulder, “Contact the Genomes in Project Kr.”

——————————————————————————————

“This is wrong we can’t just leave him here.” Richie turns to face Ben and Mike, gesturing wildly at Superboy.

Mike pauses for a moment, “Set him free.”

“Right.” Ben taps a couple things and the glass wall around Superboy comes down. 

He remains still for a couple seconds, then his hand clenches before clenching into a fist. The Genome’s horns glow and his eyes open, revealing shocking blue irises. He glares for a second before shooting, or rather, flying forward, toward Aqualad, tackling him to the ground.

He begins to swing, getting in at least 3 good hits before Robin and KidFlash are rushing forward to restrain him.

“Woah, woah!” Richie cries, gripping one of the clone’s arms.

He flings Richie aside, into a glass display case of sorts which shatters around him. Richie lies there, crumpled and unmoving.

“We’re on your side!” Ben grunts still struggling to hold back the clone, who refuses to be placated. “I don’t want to fight you.” Ben says sadly before clipping a smoke bomb to Superboy, causing him to stumble back.

Mike takes the opportunity to place a well aimed kick to the clone’s chest, sending him sprawling. The clone rises to his feet and as he does Ben fires a length of gazers at him, however Superboy grabs the cords and uses the to yank Ben aside. Mike stands using his water to form a giant sledgehammer, running towards the clone and knocking him into the metal bed he was on only 2 minutes ago. Ben tried to rise, but collapses.

“We are trying to help you.” Mike reasons, hand raised in front of him.

The clone ignores him, rushing forward. Fists fly for a good 10 seconds before Aqualad grabs the super clone in a head lock and electrocutes him. In retaliation, Superboy flies up and slams him against the ceiling, causing chunks of red rock to fall. He does this once more and Mike releases his hold on the clone, sliding onto the floor, motionless. 

Superboy turns, moving past the three still bodies, gripping the huge metal door and ripping it open, he steps out, approaching the group of scientists until he is nearly nose to nose with Desmond. Desmond moves to look behind him at the wreckage he created.

He turns back to Superboy, grinning, “Attaboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that have shown an interest in this! You are great <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I will try to update as much as possible, feel free to harass me about it!


End file.
